<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full pink moon by DracoIgnis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114643">Full pink moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis'>DracoIgnis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad boy Jon Snow, Concerts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Good girl Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Grey Worm/Missandei, Opposites Attract, Pining, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Some Plot, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy guitarist Jon Snow is not happy with his band's performance and all he wants to do is head home. But perhaps good girl Daenerys Targaryen can make the evening better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full pink moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They barely made it off the stage before Grey begged: “Please don’t be mad!” - and Jon’s first instinct was to <em> be pissed. </em></p>
<p>Their performance had been a disaster; the audio was too low, the colour gels in the lamps wrong, and the main microphone kept cutting in and out. In the end, all Jon could hear in the scattered applause was <em> pity, </em> and he found himself flushed as he scoured the dim room for his guitar bag. “What do you want me to be, happy?” he sneered, though he forced a smile onto his lips as a stagehand fluttered past them, chirping:</p>
<p>“Good job guys!” - but the moment she was out of sight, a scowl took over his face once more.</p>
<p>“It was <em> crap.</em>”</p>
<p>“What, our music?” Grey blinked and glanced between Jon and the steps to the stage. The main act was setting up. The crowd was screaming. Someone was howling.</p>
<p>Jon couldn’t help but feel bitter - no one howled at them, despite their name being <em> The Hungry Wolves. </em> “They didn’t like it,” he said. He spotted his bag, zipped it open, and stuffed his Yamaha away in a huff. “I’ll be surprised if we ever get to leave Daario’s garage again!”</p>
<p>“Don’t be an idiot,” Grey sighed, “you care too much.”</p>
<p>“Only because some people care too little,” Jon mumbled as he looked over Grey’s shoulder.</p>
<p>There, untangling his way out of a woman’s arms, was Daario. Between Grey and Jon, he was the colourful one of the bunch - he’d swapped his black tee for a white one, and dyed locks of his hair bright blue. To Jon, he looked like someone out of a 2005 emo band. To the girl he was with, he looked like an upcoming artist; her nails were dug so far into his shirt that it took him several attempts to free himself.</p>
<p>“Oh, there you are,” Daario said as he reached them, “I’ve been looking for you <em> everywhere.</em>”</p>
<p>“I can tell,” Jon said as he watched him rub lipstick off his neck.</p>
<p>His friend sent him a small smile. “That was amazing,” he said and crossed his arms, pushing his chest up with pride. “I’d call that a successful night, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Grey agreed.</p>
<p>“No,” Jon grumbled.</p>
<p>Daario quirked his brows. “Sounds like someone’s a bit grumpy,” he mused and clucked his tongue. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to try smiling once in a while, Jon, you might just like it!”</p>
<p>Grey sent Jon an overbearing look that said, <em> He’s got a point, you know? </em> - but he was smart enough not to say it out loud. Instead, he rolled onto his heels as he glanced back at the girl still lingering in the dark. “Busy?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It’s all business,” Daario insisted and fished two cigarettes out of Jon’s tattered leather jacket, “got to keep the fans happy.”</p>
<p>“Do it with your own smokes,” Jon said. He only managed to snatch one back as Daario popped the other between his lips and backed away with a grin.</p>
<p>“See you!” he shouted cheerily before slipping around the corner with the girl right at his heels.</p>
<p>Jon sighed and hoisted the bag over his shoulder. “I should get going too,” he said, but Grey stepped out in front of him.</p>
<p>He clapped his hands together in front of his face and sent Jon a bright look. “When I said, <em> don’t be mad, </em> I wasn’t talking about our music,” Grey said slowly.</p>
<p>Jon’s eyes narrowed. “What?” he asked as he watched Grey’s face jitter excitedly. It was like looking at a teenage boy in love, and something started dawning on Jon. “It’s about Missandei, isn’t it?” he realised.</p>
<p>Grey’s cheeks darkened, though the beaming grin remained. “How’d you know?”</p>
<p><em> How indeed, </em> Jon wondered, his gaze slipping to the tattoo across his friend’s knuckles. There was a letter on each: <em> M I S S I. </em></p>
<p>Missandei had been there from the beginning; at university, when Daario first pitched the idea of a rockband to Grey and Jon, she’d been the reason they agreed to join. She got Grey on the keyboard (“I <em> love </em> a man who plays music”), Jon on the electric guitar (“It’s the soul of the group, Jon!”), and Daario, after a horrible spell on the drums, was convinced to become their lead vocal (“Women will <em> swoon</em>”). Other members came and went, but the four of them stuck together as Missandei worked day and night on composing songs and putting together their image.</p>
<p>Jon liked Missandei; she was curt yet kind, bossy and creative, and most importantly she never <em> lied. </em> He could trust her to always tell the truth, so as he watched Grey jumping and squirming, he wondered if he was being weird because his girlfriend had already texted him the verdict: <em> You sucked! </em></p>
<p>“Missi was meant to hang with a friend tonight, but I persuaded her to come and join us,” Grey explained, still pacing the ground. Jon just stood and watched him, so when he wasn’t interrupted, he meekly continued: “Well, you know what she’s like, never breaks a promise.”</p>
<p>“Just spit it out,” Jon sighed.</p>
<p>Grey’s smile wavered as he eyed Jon. “She said she’d only go if her friend could come along. Like a double date.”</p>
<p>Jon raised his brows. “Is that all?” he asked, thoroughly confused at Grey’s awkward attitude. He was normally as cool as he looked; sturdy, clad in leather and tattoos, his dark eyes certain to entice any woman. “Sure I don’t <em> date, </em> but you know you can count on me, mate. I’ll keep her out of your way.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you said that,” Grey hummed, picking his words with care. They were walking toward the exit, Jon fiddling with his guitar and Grey watching him with a peculiar interest. “Because she’s brought someone special.”</p>
<p><em> Special? </em> Jon thought as they left the backstage and entered the crowded foyer. The line to the bar snaked its way around the glass walls, and as they fought their way toward the main entrance, Jon allowed his eyes to roam. Everyone was wearing a band tee, everyone sported tattoos and piercings, everyone wore leather and studs and patches. <em> What could be more special than this lot? </em> he mused, dragging his eyes away from a woman with a purple bob and thirteen piercings in her left ear.</p>
<p>That’s when he spotted her: at first, he saw only the flutter of her pink wrap-dress as she moved breezily through the black-cladded crowd. The fabric folded around her pale body, drawing his gaze to her full hips and rounded arse. It was when he saw the soft, silver braids that his heartbeat started quickening and, when she glanced over her shoulder to meet his gaze with her stark violet eyes, he realised he’d stopped walking.</p>
<p>Grey was muttering something in his ear, his voice heated, but Jon could not distinguish his words from the noise that was growing in his head. Standing next to Missandei was -</p>
<p>“That’s Daenerys,” Jon whispered and gawked at Grey. “She brought <em> Daenerys fucking Targaryen?</em>”</p>
<p>Daenerys had always reminded Jon of a strip of bubblegum; bright and cheery, and overtly sweet. When they were still at university, she had been the go-to person for events, throwing herself at anything from party planning to environmental protests in the school’s courtyard. Whilst Jon sat in the first floor music room, fiddling with his guitar and writing songs about love, Daenerys stormed around the halls in her small, white sneakers as she rallied for better physics equipment.</p>
<p>“Look, I didn’t realise they’d become friends,” Grey said quickly, holding up his hands as if ready to defend himself, “but if Missi likes her, I’m sure she must be nice.”</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking idiot,” Jon hissed before he could stop himself. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see Missandei waving at them, her face scrounged in confusion as they didn’t approach at once. “What the hell am I supposed to talk to <em> her </em> about? <em> Cheerleading?</em>”</p>
<p>“Do you normally <em> talk </em> to girls?” Grey teased, but as Jon’s face flushed bright red in anger, he grimaced and pulled Jon out of view of the girls. “Look,” he said, his voice such a heated whisper that Jon could almost taste the desperation in his breath. His dark eyes were vibrating. He looked like he had just run a marathon and was about to be asked to run another. “Missi and I have been dating for a while, yeah? But we still haven't - well, <em> you know.</em>”</p>
<p>“What’s that got to do with me?” Jon asked, unable to completely hide his surprise at Grey’s admission. Grey and Missandei had been dating for <em> years</em>. <em> Yet they’ve still not- </em></p>
<p>Grey interrupted Jon’s thoughts with a groan: “<em>Never</em><em>, </em> Jon, you understand?” He tip-toed as he gazed over the crowd. Missandei and Daenerys were walking toward them. He quickly dipped his head back close to Jon’s. “Tonight could be it. She loves this band. I’ve got pizza in the freezer and I’ve even signed up to Netflix. That’s half my pay gone already, man, <em> please</em>.”</p>
<p>Jon stared at Grey. His friend stared back. For a tense moment, neither of them spoke, but as Missandei pushed her way past the last couple to reach them, Jon flashed a perfect smile, turned to her and greeted:</p>
<p>“Hey Missi, fancy seeing you here!” He leaned in and pecked her cheek, sending Grey a dark glare in the same.</p>
<p>Grey sighed relieved and grabbed Missandei’s hand. “Hey babe.” He placed a kiss on her other cheek.</p>
<p>“Did you not see me or something?” Missandei asked, glancing between the guys with suspicion. “We’ve been waiting for a while. You’re normally quick.”</p>
<p>“Daario kept us,” Jon said without specifying, but it was enough to make her nod.</p>
<p>“Makes sense.” She turned to the girl next to her and smiled warmly: “Guys, you both remember Daenerys, right?”</p>
<p>Up close, Daenerys appeared even brighter; her turquoise nails shimmered as she pushed them through her hair and shyly smiled. “Hi,” she said.</p>
<p>Jon’s stomach clenched. He tried to appear surprised as he said: “Oh, right, hey,” but inside he was still burning with annoyance. <em> I can’t believe Grey would set me up like that, </em> he thought, gingerly shaking Daenerys’ outreached hand. Her palm was soft and smooth. He had to fight himself not to give it a hard clench. “I didn’t know you guys were friends.”</p>
<p>“We actually haven’t spoken since uni,” Missandei said, “but after Ygritte moved out,” she sent Jon a knowing look that made him eye the floor, “I needed a new flatmate and, well, Dany just turned out to be the perfect match!” The girls looked at each other as if it was the most amusing thing to happen that century.</p>
<p>Jon stopped himself from gagging. “Right,” he just muttered and glanced toward Grey, but his friend was making sure to look at anything but him.</p>
<p>He squeezed Missandei’s hand. “Should we head in? I think they’re starting now,” he said.</p>
<p>“Okay - are you coming?” She turned to glance at Jon, but before he could speak, Daenerys chirped:</p>
<p>“We’ll just grab a drink first.”</p>
<p>As Jon gawked at Grey, Missandei shrugged: “Suit yourself!” - and off they went.</p>
<p>Despite the crowd around them, Jon felt as if he was completely on his own. He looked at Daenerys who looked back at him through her pale lashes, and then they both stared down at the floor, the silence between them tense.</p>
<p>For a moment, Jon tried to remember the last time he’d spoken to Daenerys, but he didn’t think he ever had - he’d only seen her through the window or on stage in the cafeteria, bellowing the school news into the microphone. Back then, Missandei would join in when they gathered around their corner table and mimicked Daenerys’ chipper voice. <em> But it seems those days are over, </em> Jon thought and glanced back up at her.</p>
<p>She wasn’t looking at him; her violet eyes were pointedly focused on the tips of her turquoise boots. They were covered in glitter. Jon wondered if he’d shine like Edward Cullen if he touched them. “Right,” he said after a pause, “I’ll go get us some drinks.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come,” Daenerys said, and he begrudgingly let her join him at the back of the queue.</p>
<p>Jon pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he tried to think of <em> something </em> the two of them could talk about. He cleared his throat and, under the watchful eyes of Daenerys, muttered: “So, do you like rock?”</p>
<p>Daenerys bit down on the tip of her tongue. It was small and pink, Jon noted. Just like her dress. “To be honest, I prefer country music.”</p>
<p>“Like Taylor Swift?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Daenerys said, “and others.” She rested her hands on her back as they took a little step forward in the queue, then added: “I guess I’m what you lot would call a <em> basic bitch.</em>”</p>
<p>Jon couldn’t help but snort. “<em>No one </em> here would call you that,” he assured her, and she nodded though she didn’t look convinced.</p>
<p>It was warm in the foyer. Jon unzipped his jacket as he watched the hemline of Daenerys’ dress brush just above her knees. <em> There are too many people in here, </em> he thought, his gaze slipping up to her exposed cleavage. <em> That’s why I’m so warm. </em> He pulled off his jacket and heard her hum.</p>
<p>“You’ve got more than you had at uni,” Daenerys said.</p>
<p>“More what?” Jon asked, but instead of replying, Daenerys reached out and pressed the tips of her nails to his arm. She traced his tattoo of a wolf’s head with gentle strokes, making him shiver. “How’d you know?”</p>
<p>“I saw you on sports day, running,” Daenerys said brightly, making Jon’s cheeks redden at the mere memory.</p>
<p>Jon had always been strong, but speed was never something he mastered. He’d agreed to step in when his team mate sprained their ankle, but only after begging them to understand that he would not be able to win. Having seen him beat the others in weightlifting, the guys didn’t believe him, thinking all sports to be equal. They were less pleased when he finished <em> last. </em></p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure <em> that </em> was a sight,” Jon muttered, remembering how he crossed the finishing line heaving for air.</p>
<p>“Sure was!” Daenerys smiled. She reached up and pushed a curl away from his ear as she said: “You didn’t have those either.”</p>
<p>Jon touched the black plug in his ear. Much to his family’s dislike, he’d started stretching his lobes last year. It was part of the reason why he left home and ended up renting a flat with Grey in the city - his stepmother’s nagging got out of hand. “I guess a lot has changed since uni,” he said, and Daenerys nodded a bit.</p>
<p>“A lot indeed.”</p>
<p>As they crept their way up the queue, inch by inch, Jon took the downtime to find anything about Daenerys that might have changed, but he found himself at loss; her lips were just as pouty and pink as before, her eyes as young and kind, and the way she dressed was, as always, <em> cute. </em> There was no other way to put it, he realised - Daenerys Targaryen was <em> cute, </em> in every sense of the word, and he knew he should feel repulsed by it.</p>
<p>Jon tried not to think about it as he tip-toed to see the menu. “What’d you like?” he asked. “Mojito? Lemon water? Cider?”</p>
<p>“I hear the Black Death ale is good,” Daenerys said.</p>
<p>Jon stared at her strangely, but only said: “Of course.” He could not imagine her finishing a pint. By the time they reached the counter, Daenerys grabbed at her bag - small and pink, <em> of course </em> - but Jon waved her off. “Two pints of the Black Death ale,” he said and turned to Daenerys, “my treat.”</p>
<p>“What a gentleman,” Daenerys smiled, and he couldn’t quite tell if she meant it or was teasing him.</p>
<p>The ale was dark and grimy, and the plastic cups were filled to the top. Jon tried his best not to spill beer down his jeans as he grabbed his drink off the counter, whilst Daenerys simply leaned in and took a big swig of hers to make space. By the time they’d reached the sofas, she’d already finished half of it.</p>
<p>“It’s got undertones of caramel,” she said, “don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Jon stared at her from above his still full cup as he looked for something to say. All he could mutter was: “You’ve got foam on your face,” and he quietly sipped the ale whilst watching her whip out a small mirror to fix her lips.</p>
<p>As they paused by the windows, Daenerys looked out at the dark car park as she mused: “It’s a weird world, isn’t it?” She bit down on the edge of the cup. “One moment, we’re strangers at university, and the next, we’re at a rock concert drinking the plague.”</p>
<p>Jon thought it <em> did </em> taste a little like the plague, but he didn’t want to seem weak, so he steadily sipped his drink and agreed. “Weird indeed.” The ale sloshed across his tongue. He had to force every gulp down whilst he wished he was sipping sparkling cider. He’d always preferred sweet things. The thought alone made him eye up Daenerys. “Though we weren’t <em> complete </em> strangers.”</p>
<p>“No,” Daenerys said and glanced back at him, “we weren’t.”</p>
<p>Jon could vividly remember the first time he saw Daenerys: it had been a warm summer day, and he was browsing the school library for music notes when she walked past. She wore a white miniskirt and pale pink tank-top, and her skin smelled of candyfloss. It seemed to linger in the air long after she was gone. When Grey joined him, they laughed about how hard she was trying to be <em> sweet. </em></p>
<p><em> But truth be told, </em> Jon thought, his lips resting at his own cup as he watched Daenerys roll from heel to toe in her glimmering boots, her eyes now fixed on the moon outside, <em> I dreamt about that scent for weeks. </em></p>
<p>Jon felt a tingle in his fingers. He fiddled with the cigarette that Daario had almost stolen from him. It was still sitting in the pocket of his jacket. As Daenerys spotted the tip of it, she asked: “Do you need a smoke?”</p>
<p>“We can head inside,” Jon said, knowing that whatever was making him restless, it wasn’t a lack of nicotine. Still, Daenerys shrugged and said:</p>
<p>“We can go out,” and he somehow found himself following her through the doors into the dark night.</p>
<p>The air was chilly. As they stopped at the corner to the car park, Jon put down his ale and quickly pulled off his jacket. “Here,” he said and handed it to Daenerys, “you must be freezing.”</p>
<p>“Not really,” she chirped, but she still put it on. The leather hung from her small shoulders. She looked like a child trying on her big brother’s clothes, and as if realising, she did a little pose with her arms akimbo and asked: “How do I look?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely ridiculous,” Jon chuckled, making her giggle. He lit his smoke and scooted back against the wall, trying to hide his frame from the evening wind blowing coolly at them. Daenerys settled next to him, her nose nestled into the collar of the jacket.</p>
<p>“It smells of ashes,” she said.</p>
<p>“I smoke a lot,” Jon pointed out.</p>
<p>“You did so in uni as well.”</p>
<p>“Seems like you remember a lot,” Jon said jokingly, but when he met Daenerys’ gaze, something in her eyes had shifted. There was a soft glow to them. It seemed to deepen as she nodded:</p>
<p>“I do,” before falling quiet.</p>
<p>The band was playing. Though he couldn’t hear the music, he could feel the beat from it through the thick stone. Jon couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever be a big name artist like the guys in there, and he sadly pushed his guitar bag up against the drainage pipe on his right.</p>
<p>Daenerys leaned a bit forward as she eyed it. “Do you still have your Yamaha?” she asked.</p>
<p>Jon looked impressed. “You <em> do </em> remember a lot,” he said as if only now realising. He unzipped the side of the bag a little, just enough for her to see the shiny black surface of his guitar. “Same brand, but a newer model.”</p>
<p>“Do you still practice in Daario’s garage?”</p>
<p>Jon flushed. “You make me sound like a teenager,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“I think it’s cool, Daenerys said, and her voice sounded so honest that Jon couldn’t make himself doubt her. When he looked into her eyes, she smiled: “That you’re all still together. That’s really nice. I’m not in touch with anyone anymore.”</p>
<p>“But you knew everyone?” Jon asked, confused.</p>
<p>Daenerys shrugged. “I was always in charge, always reaching out to people, always arranging things.”</p>
<p>“You were good at it. Every event was a success.”</p>
<p>“You know what happens when the person in charge stops?” Daenerys asked and blinked up at him. “Everything stops.”</p>
<p>Jon chewed down on the filter of his smoke as he let her words sink in. “I swear I looked at your Facebook once,” he said slowly, “and you had, like, <em> hundreds </em> of friends.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure, we all know a friend on Facebook is as good as a friend in real life,” Daenerys said sarcastically. As Jon looked at her bemused, she sighed and wrapped his jacket more closely around her small frame. The tip of her dress peeked out from beneath the leather.</p>
<p>If anyone was to look at them, Jon realised, they would think them a cute couple. It made his heartbeat quicken.</p>
<p>“It’s tiresome always being in control,” Daenerys said and kicked at the ground. A tiny pebble skipped across the asphalt. “Especially when you realise that you can’t control the things that really matter.”</p>
<p>“What really matters?” Jon asked. He lifted the cigarette to his lips, but instead of tasting smoke he tasted ale. When he blinked, he found he was staring at Daenerys’ closed eyes, her soft lashes bashing against his skin as her round mouth pushed to his in a kiss.</p>
<p>Jon was so shocked by her move that he dropped his smoke to the ground and simply stared at her, unable to do anything until she let go of his lips and took a step back, leaving some distance between them.</p>
<p>Daenerys licked her lips. “Sorry,” she said and pushed herself closer to the wall as if she could disappear into it. She looked down and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “I’ve always wondered what you tasted like.”</p>
<p>Unable to say else, Jon just asked: “What do I taste like?”</p>
<p>“Cheap cigarettes,” she replied, before breaking into a soft laugh.</p>
<p>Jon’s lips drew up into a surprised smile. He stepped on his smoke, making sure the flame was dead, before he turned to face her. “Have you-”</p>
<p>“-wanted to do that for a while?” Through her silver locks, Jon could see her cheeks flush bright red. “Only four or five years.”</p>
<p>“Why did you never tell me?”</p>
<p>“Me!” Daenerys laughed again, but this time her tone was more harsh. She pushed her hair back behind her ear as she stared at him. If eyes could talk, hers would say: <em> Are you out of your mind? </em> “You’d come rocking up to class in sunglasses and t-shirts on the coldest of days, always with that guitar in your hand. I swear, you’d forget all your textbooks but remember <em> that.</em>” She shook her head in disbelief. “And then you’d sit scowling and growling your way through every lecture, as if the world was above you. You think I could approach <em> that?</em>”</p>
<p>“I had no idea you even knew I existed,” Jon admitted.</p>
<p>“I knew you were aware of me,” Daenerys retorted, “I heard you make fun of me. <em> Little Miss Perfect. </em> It was your lot who started that nickname, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jon said before thinking. He could feel his stomach clench. He hadn’t thought of that for <em> years. </em> “I was a jerk.”</p>
<p>“You were,” Daenerys agreed, and there seemed to be some regret to her voice as she said: “And still I fancied you, because I also heard the other things you said.”</p>
<p>Jon’s brows furrowed. “What else did I say?” Part of him didn’t want to know. He could imagine - most people at university had thought Daenerys was a bit of a handful, always too bright for her own good. Even the professors had moaned amongst themselves at times when she handed in essays ten pages longer than required. <em> And yet, </em> Jon thought, his throat blocking up as he stared into Daenerys’ shivering eyes, <em> and yet we all just wanted to be near you. </em></p>
<p>Daenerys smiled a little. “<em>F</em><em>ull Pink Moon,</em>” she said, “that was the name of the song, wasn’t it? The one you wrote?”</p>
<p>“Missandei writes all our lyrics,” Jon insisted, but Daenerys shook her head.</p>
<p>“Not that one, I’m sure of it. I remember you performed it at the bar just before finals. <em> Full Pink Moon. </em> The kind you see in April, a true sign of spring. It wasn’t your usual rock song, it was more-”</p>
<p>“-country,” Jon finished her sentence, his grey eyes gazing into hers. He reached out and touched her cheek, his other hand seeking her waist as he pulled her in. “It was a country song.”</p>
<p>“Jon,” Daenerys said quietly as she looked into his eyes.</p>
<p>Jon leaned in, his forehead bumping to hers as he mumbled: “Yes?” He could no longer sense the cold evening wind; he could just feel the warmth radiating from her body, her quick breathing on his lips, her sharp nails digging through his shirt to his skin as she took a hold of his tee.</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me,” she whispered.</p>
<p>If the initial kiss had surprised Jon, those words left him aghast. But before he could ask anything (“Are you <em> sure?</em>”), Daenerys flung her arms around his shoulders and dragged him into another kiss. This one was less shy - it was needy, it was greedy; it was five years of longing seeking release in mere minutes, and Jon felt as if his breath was knocked out of him as she dragged her tongue into his mouth, tasting every part of him.</p>
<p>Daenerys’ body was warm, and eager, and it pressed against his in such a way that Jon could sense all of her; her rounded breasts, barely contained in the flimsy wrap-dress, her soft hips, rolling against the constraint of his jeans, and her sharp boots, the tips digging into his skin as she positioned herself atop his Dr Martens for leverage.</p>
<p>At first, he felt at a loss, almost scared of messing anything up. It was gently that he placed his hands on her waist, pushing his fingertips into his worn jacket as he urged her closer. But then, as he kissed her back, his tongue drawing a moan from her lips, he sensed it too. Like a fire inside of him melting the ice, her frame making his blood boil, the taste of her sweetness putting him on edge.</p>
<p>Before he knew of it, he had her pressed against the wall, his sturdy body hovering her smaller one as he deepened the kiss with need. She gasped into his mouth, her nails dragging down his chest again and again, forcing the fabric of his tee to jump up every time. “Oh God,” she mumbled, her words almost swallowed by his mouth, “oh God, Jon, I need you to touch me.”</p>
<p>Jon dragged his hands up across her body. He could feel her warm skin through the fabric. When he wrenched it around his hands, the loose tie at her waist easily came undone, and the dress fell down to expose her heavy breasts. For a moment, he paused, almost certain that Daenerys couldn’t want <em> this- </em></p>
<p>but she pulled her dress completely open, grabbed his hand, and led him right between her legs to her sex. He could feel the wetness from her knickers on his fingertips. The moment she pushed him tight to her cunt, she groaned: “I need you to touch me <em> there.</em>”</p>
<p>Jon felt everything in him tingle as his hand rubbed across Daenerys’ sopping sex. He felt as if his body was moving whilst his head was still catching up to the situation: Daenerys Targaryen, his crush of a lifetime, was urging him to fuck her right there, right now, in a dark car park.</p>
<p>By the time his hand pushed beneath the flimsy fabric and brushed to her wet labia, he built up the energy to ask: “Did you know it was me?” He looked into her eyes. They had been closed, but now she opened them partially, looking out at him from between her lashes. He licked his lips and pushed two fingers into her spreading cunt. They sunk into her warm inner with a gasp from her lips. “When Missandei invited you here, did you know it was me?”</p>
<p>“Silly boy,” Daenerys purred. She wriggled down onto his fingers, moaning as Jon took the opportunity to stroke her nub with his thumb in the same. She pushed tight to the wall as she panted: “Who do you think suggested coming here in the first place?”</p>
<p>Jon stared at her in disbelief. “<em>You </em> asked to go?”</p>
<p>Daenerys bit down on her lower lip as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Jon’s jeans. She easily unzipped them, her gaze flickering between his face and his groin as she pulled his cock free of the fabric. He was growing hard, and throbbed lightly in her small hand. “I’d wanted to hear you play for a while, but I was never able to convince my work.”</p>
<p>“What’s work got to do with it?” Jon asked and groaned - her hand had started moving up and down the length of his cock. As she teased his sensitive head with her soft palm, he buckled into her touch. “Couldn’t you just come?”</p>
<p>“Not before you’ve fucked me,” Daenerys teased.</p>
<p>Jon grunted: “That’s not what I meant-” but she silenced him with a hot kiss. Whilst jerking him off with her right hand, she drew her left one through his soft hair, loosening his bun. Jon could feel his curls roll down across his face, getting sticky with sweat and their drool. It was hard to concentrate on much with his fingers deep inside Daenerys’ tight cunt, but once she pulled back, he managed to repeat: “That’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p>“I write for a music magazine,” Daenerys simply said and smirked as Jon’s eyes widened. “I make and break people’s careers.”</p>
<p>“How’s that for being in control,” Jon mumbled and watched as Daenerys reached for her bag. He hadn’t even realised, but it was still swinging from her shoulder, tucked neatly out of sight beneath his jacket. From an inner pocket, she withdrew a condom, ripped open the wrapper, and reached down to roll it onto his cock.</p>
<p>Jon grunted as the condom tightened around his length, and he leaned onto the wall and watched her hands work him hard again.</p>
<p>“That’s why I want to lose control tonight,” Daenerys said hotly and slipped her hands back onto Jon’s shoulders. She sent him a daring look as she asked: “Can you fuck as roughly as you look?”</p>
<p>She didn’t have to ask twice; Jon grabbed a hold of one of her legs, raising it onto his hip as he trapped her tight to the wall, her cunt spread and ready for him. Then, looking into her eyes, he easily let himself into her tightness with a long, slow roll of his hips.</p>
<p>As Jon’s cock sunk into Daenerys, they both gasped and clung onto one another. The warmth from her body overwhelmed Jon for a moment, and he blew a droplet of sweat off his upper-lip as he groaned: “Fucking hell.”</p>
<p>“You’re rather big,” Daenerys purred, throwing her head back as she gazed up at the sky above. She was biting her lower lip, and Jon slipped his arm in around her smaller back to help keep her upright. Her other leg was shivering.</p>
<p>He paused as he asked: “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Daenerys chuckled. She closed her eyes, drew her chin down to her chest, and then peered up at him with a sultry smile. “I’ll be okay,” she said in a warm voice, “when you start making a mess of me.”</p>
<p>Jon shook his head in silent awe, but he complied; he slightly withdrew himself before pushing back into her, his quick movement slamming her to the wall. He could hear the stone grind against his leather jacket. Daenerys grunted and pressed her nose to his neck. Then, she whispered:</p>
<p>“Again,” - and Jon rammed into her one more time. She seemed to enjoy his quick, harsh movements, so he picked up his pace of fucking. He would withdraw almost completely, then press himself deep into her cunt, making his balls slap to her soft skin. Every thrust earned a whimpering moan of pleasure from her, and it made him more keen to repeat.</p>
<p>As Jon rocked his hips, he took in the sight before him; pretty, pink Daenerys, her pale skin flushed to the same colour of her dress, her silver hair spilling out around her face and shoulders, her lipstick smearing across her cheek. Whilst at uni, he would’ve often imagined this scene when jerking off at night, thinking himself to be inside of her, fantasising about what she would feel like and sound like and look like.</p>
<p><em> And there it is, </em> he thought. The reality was better, it was more <em> raw; </em> it was filled with the smell of sweat and sex and perfume mixed in one, the taste of the bitter Black Death ale and her peach lipstick, the feeling of her warm, wet cunt closed tight around his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>The reality was <em> dirtier; </em> as he quickened his pace, his balls tightening, he heard Daenerys whimper: “Oh, fuck, Jon, I need you to make me come so badly.”</p>
<p>Jon couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. “You look so cute, but talk so <em> dirty,</em>” he said amused.</p>
<p>Daenerys grabbed a stronger hold of his shoulders as she pushed her other leg upwards. Jon, sensing her movements, stepped closer to the wall, allowing her to swing both her legs in around his waist. The position forced him deeper into her velvety inner; she moaned as his length stroked down across her nub.</p>
<p>“I’ve waited too long,” she said and looked into his eyes. Her violet ones were dark with desire. “Thinking about you. Wondering how you might fuck.”</p>
<p>“How do I fuck?” Jon asked.</p>
<p>Daenerys pushed a hand into his curls and grabbed a strong hold of his hair as she purred: “Like you own me.” The way she said it sounded <em> so good </em> to Jon that he had to stop himself from coming there and then. Once more, she begged: “Please make me come, Jon!” and Jon reached down between them to rub his fingers to her nub as he continued to fuck her to the wall.</p>
<p>They were sweaty, and out of breath, and growing desperate. Their movements were quicker, their hands grabbed harder at one another, their kisses grew wetter and less focused. Jon found himself biting down on her earlobe as he rounded her nub with his thumb, drawing sweet moans from her lips. “Someone will hear us,” he warned.</p>
<p>“Oh, I hope they do!” Daenerys said. “I hope they hear how good you make me feel.”</p>
<p>Jon flushed and pushed harshly into her, making Daenerys gasp one last time before she came. He could feel it on his hand; how her nub softened, and her cunt tightened, and soon her whole body collapsed into his hold, as if she was so spent she could not even hold on any more.</p>
<p>Jon grunted and prodded her up against the stone, keeping her in place as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He could see her lips shiver, how her eyes rolled back, how her hands dragged at his shoulders as he continued to claim her cunt.</p>
<p>“Gods you’ll make me sore,” Daenerys whispered.</p>
<p>Jon bit his inner cheek as he groaned: “I’m almost there.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to come in a condom,” Daenerys protested. She wriggled down on his cock a little, meeting his movements the best she could, but she was too weak to do much. Instead, she grabbed around his chin and made him look her in the eyes as she said: “Where do you want to come?”</p>
<p>Jon stared at her bewildered. <em> She can’t mean- </em> he thought, but the smirk on her lips told him that <em> oh yes, she </em> does <em> mean it that way. </em></p>
<p>As he didn’t reply immediately, Daenerys continued in an innocent tone: “My stomach? My breasts?” She dragged her thumb across Jon’s lips, causing them to pop as he kissed her fingertip before she asked: “In my mouth, perhaps?”</p>
<p>Jon withdrew himself. It took all strength in him not to just plop Daenerys right down to the ground. Instead, he lowered her with care as he mumbled: “Your mouth,” unable to come up with a full sentence.</p>
<p>Luckily, Daenerys was keen to comply; she only stood for a second, her legs shivering from having been kept up in the air for so long, and then she dropped to her knees, readily rolling the condom off Jon’s cock and throwing it aside. Her hand closed at the base of his member, and her lips stretched around his cockhead, her little mouth eagerly sucking him inside.</p>
<p>If Jon had had the energy, he could’ve spent the whole night just clinging onto Daenerys’ silver hair and fucking her beautiful lips. She felt so hot and tight on his cock, and her tongue moved ever so skilfully, licking up every inch of his member. It only took seconds - one moment, he was pushing into her sopping mouth, the next he came, coating her tongue with his seed.</p>
<p>Daenerys hummed around his cock and continued to blow him, her eyes seeking his as she dutifully swallowed every last bit of his cum. If she dropped anything, it was too dark for Jon to see, and he honestly didn’t care.</p>
<p>He had just fucked Little Miss Perfect herself, Daenerys Targaryen, and she had begged him for release. In that moment, he couldn’t imagine himself hoping for anything else in life, and as she stood up and licked her lips, he didn’t hesitate to pull her into a warm, tight hug.</p>
<p>“That was great,” he mumbled to her ear, and Daenerys giggled and wriggled into his hold.</p>
<p>“No,” she said, “that was <em> naughty.</em>”</p>
<p>“Do you really work for a music magazine?” Jon asked as he pulled away. He tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped up his jeans, and he tried not to stare too much as Daenerys fixed her dress back in place.</p>
<p>“I do. It’s part of the reason why I worried about coming to see you play. I thought, what if I’m resentful? What if I’m still angry about you never making a move? What if I just downgrade you out of <em> spite? </em> I never wanted to be that person.” She tied a perfect bow around her waist, then reached into her bag and pulled out the little mirror again. As she fixed her lipstick, she sighed: “It was a daring move coming tonight.”</p>
<p>“So, what did you think?” Jon asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.</p>
<p>Daenerys’ snapped the mirror shut and looked at him with honesty. “I thought you were brilliant.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Jon looked at her with suspicion. “Even with the lights and all?”</p>
<p>“Oh, the colour was off!” Daenerys agreed, “and the microphone could’ve done with a better fitting. Honestly, whatever stagehand set you guys up should be fired.” She made a dismissive move before catching Jon’s whitening face and quickly assured him: “But the regular audience doesn’t notice that. They don’t know the difference.”</p>
<p>“So you thought we were shit,” Jon concluded and swung his guitar back over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Daenerys rolled her eyes. “You really haven’t changed from your grumpy self!” She reached up and pinched his cheek and, when Jon playfully swatted her away, grabbed him by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. He could taste himself on her lips. He couldn’t decide if it was weird or hot.</p>
<p>“I thought you were brilliant,” she said earnestly, forcing him to look her in the eyes when he tried to pull away, “I’ve always thought so, and I still think so now. You need to stop putting yourself down and realise that people stick with you not out of pity, but out of respect.”</p>
<p>As Jon stared into her glimmering eyes, he thought: <em> Why did I never date you in uni? </em> But he knew why; he was scared. He fancied her so much it scared him, because why would someone like Daenerys ever like someone like <em> him. </em></p>
<p><em> But she likes me </em> because <em> I am me, </em> Jon thought, smiling a little as Daenerys’ own lips pulled into a smile, <em> and maybe that’s okay. </em></p>
<p>“How long’s the concert?” Daenerys asked and pulled out her mobile to check the time. “Do you think they’re getting suspicious?”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Jon grumbled, realising what Grey had told him earlier. He gave Daenerys a stern look. “Whatever happens, <em> don’t </em> tell Grey about us.”</p>
<p>Daenerys gave him an odd look. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“He’s hoping to get laid for the first time this evening,” Jon said, surprised at how easily he spilled his best mate’s secret. He almost felt a bit ashamed, so to soften the blow he added: “He really loves Missandei, so they’ve not done it yet, but he believes tonight will be the night. If he hears about us, he might just get discouraged.”</p>
<p>Daenerys looked at him with pause. “Has he thought that before? That it would be their first time, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Jon nodded, “once a month he gets really hopeful and makes me leave the flat and whatnot so they can try. They’ve been together for <em> years, </em> I’m surprised it still hasn’t happened.”</p>
<p>“Jon,” Daenerys said slowly, and she shook her head, “you really are daft.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him along as she slowly strode back toward the entrance.</p>
<p>Jon gave her an odd look. “Why?”</p>
<p>Daenerys looked back at him over her shoulder. “Missandei and Grey have been fucking since <em> sixth form. </em> I used to go to class with her - I pretty much walked into them every other day!”</p>
<p>As Daenerys spoke, Jon’s cheeks started flushing. “You <em> what</em>?”</p>
<p>“I bet they’re in the toilet now, getting it on,” Daenerys continued with a sweet smile. “What a way to keep you out of the flat, though! I bet they’ve been banging on your bed.”</p>
<p>As Daenerys and Jon walked hand in hand inside and past the queue toward the emptying concert hall, Jon felt a rage boil inside of him like never before. <em> I can’t fucking believe it, </em> he thought, his eyes seeking the crowd for any sign of Grey, <em> he’s been playing me like an idiot! </em></p>
<p>Daenerys, noticing Jon’s frown, softly tugged at his arm. “Hey, look at the bright side,” she said and waited for Jon to look her in the eyes before she continued, “next time he kicks you out, you can come to my flat to fuck - after all, Missandei won’t be there.” She winked, and Jon felt the rage inside of him twist and turn into something else.</p>
<p>“You mean, you’d do this again?” he said.</p>
<p>Daenerys raised her brows. “I mean, we can also play video games, but I think-”</p>
<p>“-fucking is good,” Jon said quickly. He felt shy at his eagerness, but not so much when Daenerys grinned up at him and pressed a kiss to his arm.</p>
<p>“I think so too,” she said, before waving at someone in the crowd.</p>
<p>As Grey and Missandei appeared, Jon noticed that Grey’s cheeks were rather red and Missandei’s hair suspiciously messy. But instead of saying anything, he just asked: “How was the concert?” and felt strangely smug as Grey and Missandei looked at each other with a flush.</p>
<p>“It was good, but, eh, Jon - we might need the flat tonight, if that’s okay?” Grey scooted close to Jon so that he could lower his voice to a whisper as he said: “I think <em> tonight </em> might be the night.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Jon said before glancing toward Daenerys. She was still holding his hand, but whispering something into Missandei’s ear which was making her gasp and stare at him. He couldn’t help but smile: “I think tonight might be the night, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Jonerys Kinkfest prompt: Dirty Talk. Wheew - I wasn't meant to post today, but inspiration struck thanks to the above art by DragonandDirewolf. Who am I to turn down an opportunity to make these folks fuck?</p>
<p>This story is pretty much gifted to Jenn whom I know loves a bad guy Jon with a good girl Dany. Hope I got it right!</p>
<p>Next story is due Thursday - unless, of course, inspiration hits again... As always, thanks for your comments and support, you guys are the best readers this fandom's got!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>